Certain applications require received information units to be sorted into proper sequence. For example, where the information units had been transmitted in proper sequence, but received out of sequence, then it is commonly necessary to resort or reorder the information units back into their proper sequence. Although there are numerous sorting algorithms commonly available for sorting sequence indicated information units in the software domain, in certain applications, an efficient and simple to implement hardware solution is desirable to meet system performance requirements.